The present invention relates to the event correlation rules that exist in arbitrary data sources. More specifically, a technique for reducing the number of correlation rules without impacting the semantic correlation coverage of the rules that remain.
Systems that support today's globally distributed, rapidly changing and agile businesses are steadily growing in size as well as complexity. They are becoming increasingly federated, loosely coupled, distributed and at the same time generating a huge number of events ranging from record entries representing business activities to more technical events at various levels of granularity.
As a result, a method of reducing the complexity of the rules for these systems is needed.